Properties usually generate waste water in the course of their normal operation, for example from water closets, washbasins, showers, dishwashers, etc. Properties which lack a communal drain, for example, are faced by the problem of disposing of such waste water in an environmentally friendly manner.
A so-called infiltration plant can be used in certain cases, in which waste water is released into the ground after sludge separation and filtration. This is not always possible, however, because of current regulations, and it is the case in particular of waste water from water closets, which is associated with the risk of contaminating the ground and the groundwater inter alia with nutrient salts and bacteria.
Another alternative is to install a closed tank, in which waste water is stored. Such a tank is emptied regularly or as required, and the waste water is then transported away from the property for disposal in an appropriate manner. In the case of properties which do not have a public water supply, for example, it is often not advisable or permissible to install such a closed tank, because fresh water is then taken from the groundwater via an excavated or bored well or the like, which causes disequilibrium in the groundwater balance for the property with the associated risk of salt water penetration and drying-up of water wells when groundwater is removed without being returned to the groundwater in the same quantity.
Furthermore, it is often not advisable or permissible to use fresh water from watercourses or the sea, for example for flushing a water closet that is connected to an infiltration plant, as this can introduce unacceptably large amounts of nutrient salts and bacteria into the local environment next to the property.
The present invention solves the problems described above.